


Once I see you

by mattypattun



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, Denial, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Hospitals, Izaya is 17 yo, Izaya is older, M/M, Shizuo is 15 yo, They're Teenagers at first, a bit philosophy, alternative universe, hizuo looses his strength around Izaya, lots of fluff, more tags will follow, pining?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattypattun/pseuds/mattypattun
Summary: Izaya Orihara hadn't been able to feel for a very long time. It was a boring life, running around, trying to get higher and higher; fall deeper and deeper in order to fight against the numbness inside of him.When he meets Shizuo Heiwajima, that hotheaded annoyance is able to make him feel immediately.(Headcanon where Shizuo looses his inhuman strength once Izaya's around)





	Once I see you

Headache greeted him enthusiastically as soon as he opened his eyes.  
He blinked a few times, tried to orientate himself, understand where exactly he was. 

The answer flooded his mind as soon as he tried to sit up.  
 _Ouch!_

Right. Goojo-hospital. 

After he was free to leave this place, this annoyance of a yakuza member who stabbed him would be as good as dead. That, he promised himself. Of course it just _had_ to be his left arm, too.

As he looked around, he noticed a small cup with a letter on it.

_'Hello Good morning Orihara-kun! Celty and I carried you here. I wasn't able to stich your arm myself, because Celty promised to make dinner for us. However: These are pain killers. I believe you will need them. Don't call me before Monday.  
See you soon,   
Kishitani Shinra'_

Izaya grinned lightly. Good old, rude Shinra. At least he brought him pain killers. Otherwise he wouldn't have stopped calling Shinra, just to make sure he was ruining their evening. 

He drowned some pills with a cup of water.   
_One..  
Two...  
Three...  
Four...  
Five..._  
His body still ached.

 _To hell with this,_ he decided. What he needed was a refreshing walk around the hospital until the medication kicked in. Who could know what surprises were waiting for him, after all, if he slept all day.

 

(-_-メ)

"Stop talking. You're noisy."  
"Well. You talk too."

He sighed. Just as he realized that talking with himself was getting him nowhere, a loud roar sounded. It sounded like a lion defending his territory. 

_What could this possibly be?_

(-_-メ)

He followed that noise all the way into the waiting room of the west side, only to be greeted by a brown haired boy who was occupied, holding a vending machine above his head- ready to smash it to the ground. 

Izaya had always been good at predicting events. Actually, scratch that, he was absolutely _great_ in it. It was a hobby of his to analyze the people around him; to try and figure out their intentions; to recognize their feelings; to understand their way of thinking, their way of acting.

[ the only thing he didn't figure out how to do yet, was _empathizing._ He had always tried so hard to feel just one bit of the things, he knew other people felt. But apparently he wasn't able to. He could repeat _this is sad; you are sad'_ in his head all he wanted. But he would never actually _feel_ sadness]

 

At this moment, Izaya had been imagening many scenarios.  
Certainly not this. 

Izaya couldn't help but smirk. A feeling overcame him, just for a second, before his body pushed it far back his brain; somewhere where this feeling, this word, would probably get lost and never occur again, ever. 

_'amazing'.._

 

(-_-メ)

That night Orihara Izaya didn't sleep well, mind drifting off to a young, brown haired boy who was making him feel and who was driving him mad at the same time.

He couldn't quite decide why exactly he wanted to see this monster again. A part of him wanted to watch it sleep; wanted to reach out to run his fingers trough its hair; wanted to bury his hands in the curve of its neck, feel the warmth, the blood that was flooding through its veins.. And then press. He wanted to choke this monster, this beast, until he could see its eyes popping out of their sockets, until his face turned white from blood loss.. Oh god.. 

This was pathetic. Out of everything he could have felt, it was... this?! 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °  
On may thirty, Izaya was just entering the cafeteria, the monster broke his arm as he saw Izaya watching him.  
° ° ° ° ° ° ° °  
On may thirty one, after a long and rainy day, the monster hit his head on a table hardly, as he saw Izaya watching him.   
° ° ° ° ° ° ° °  
On June first, Izaya hid behind a wall to watch it, _the monster_ , from afar. Many might think he was weird, or creepy for doing so, but Information had its price.

 

(-_-メ)

 

As the sun began to rise on the second day of June, a certain raven haired teenager was already up and about.

To confirm the theory he made up in his head, he needed more evidence. That was the reason why, at 5:36 am Izaya sat on a chair in the waiting room to wait for something to happen (or rather, for a brunet beast to wake up and eat at the cafeteria down the hall, without noticing his presence). He closed his eyes and sat back happily. Couldn't hurt to try and relax for a bit.

(-_-メ)

When he woke up at 11 am, he knew he had fucked up his own plans. Badly.   
Damn. Now he had too look for this annoyance, too.. This couldn't end well. 

(-_-メ)

He had searched everywhere in this _god. Damned. Hospital._ Where could a brute like him possibly hide?!   
Izaya Orihara wasn't proud of it, but he was tired, his rips still hurt, his back ached, he hadn't eaten yet _and_ he was about to give up.

But then he found him- there he was, punching an old man (this couldn't really be considered a fight). He continued to throw punches, and as Izaya walked further into the cafeteria, still not making any noise, _it_ happened:

The next punch was extremely weakened. It was a weird sight, seeing this rowdy so small, so vulnerable. He almost pitied him. Emphasis on _Almost._

He had been thinking that it was the fear of him that made the brunet powerless. But there was no way Shizuo could be aware of his presence _now._

 _"interesting",_ Izaya mumbled. _Maybe it was time for an actual visit._

 

(-_-メ)

 

Later that day, or rather night, Izaya tip-toed his way to the hospital office.  
After a fifteen-minute-crawl he reached a wooden door. _That's it._  
He was about to open it, when-.. 

_Clack clack clack_

He wasn't prepared for nurses to be there.  
Whatever he would do- he would do it with style. He wouldn't allow himself to be caught red handed. It was a matter of pride.

"Ehem" He coughed in his fist to draw the attention to himself. "Excuse me, madam. I need to ask you for your help."  
The nurse jumped startled. "O-oh! Of course! What do you need, sir?"   
"Please, call me Orihara-kun. You see, I just came back from a late night walk, because my head hurts and I thought some fresh air might help. But.. I'm afraid to say I don't know where my room is. This side of the hospital is rather big and all the rooms look alike.."   
For a moment the nurse looked as if she could tell he lied, but, maybe it was the sleep loss or maybe she didn't really care- or she was just really dump and thought he was so, too: Eventually she sighed and pulled out a list from her drawer.   
_hah, too easy.._

"Orihara.. Izaya?" "Yes." "North side?" "Yes." "Ah, I see. You have just to follow these yellow arrows. Do you remember your room number?"

Izaya nodded, seemingly relieved. "Just one last question.." The nurse raised her eyebrow expectantly. "Is it really safe for me to walk alone?"

Now, the nurse looked entirely confused.  
 _It's getting warmer. Just a few more minutes.._

"Yesterday I saw a young person beating a grown up man. He destroyed the whole furniture while doing so. I have to admit, I'm a bit scared.." More like, fascinated.

"Oh, sweety! You don't have to be!", she giggled. "Heiwajima-kun is in the west-side of the hospital and can't leave the bed without hurting himself. It's safe to say that you don't have to worry. But if you want, I can accompany you?"

"No, thank you, it's fine. I trust the opinion of someone who works here", he smiled his best, good-boy-smile, even though her words made him want to vomit. _Sweety?_

 

(-_-メ)

 

As he walked slowly towards the west-side, he bounced back and forth with excitement. Finally he would meet him- _it_ , of course. This was going to be the best day of his life! 

How would he greet the monster? What should he say?

'Good evening, my friend. I am Izaya, and you will soon be dead'  
or   
'Allow me to introduce myself: I am god. Your god, that is. Tonight I will decide, whether to kill, or not to kill you'  
or  
'Pleased to meet you, Heiwajima-kun. Why I know your name? That's does not concern you'  
...  
Maybe it would be the best, if he'd just barge in. After all, that was a lot better than his other ideas. 

 

(-_-メ)

"Knock knock, someone here?"  
Without waiting for an answer he entered the room.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?!" 

Izaya snickered. "Oh you remember me? Im flattered, really. I see I made an impression?", he peacefully ignored the question.

"What- no, definitely not! You're a lousy flea!"

That guy had actually noticed him. Huh. 

"Naw, sadly there's no time for flirting. I just came here to ask you a few questions. I promise I mean no harm to you. Not yet, at least."

He took the silent frown of the other boy as a cue to continue.  
"So, tell me: What's your name, little beast-kun?" Said boy frowned at his nickname.   
"Don't call me that. My parents told me not to give my name away to old creepers like you! Besides, I'm just as tall as you, bastard. I'm fifteen."

Izaya tried his best to keep the muscles under his eyes from twitching; a bad habit he had yet to outgrow. This guy really was annoying him. Presenting him all kind of information buy not the information he actually wanted to get. 

But Orihara Izaya would get the information he wanted. He always did. If that fucker wanted to be a pain in the ass, he would show him how nasty he could be:

"Who do you call old, brat, eh? I turned seventeen this month!" Actually his birthday was last month, on may fourth, but he liked to lie.  
"Even so; I don't really need you to answer me anyway. I just tested what you would tell me. I asked Dr. Hamada before I visited you, and he told me your name was Takashi Heiwajima." 

"What?! No, my name is _Shizuo Hei_ \- Oh Fuck!" 

The raven had wondered for a brief moment, if he felt bad for him. Grinning, he decided that he didn't. Instead, he found that he actually enjoyed messing with him.   
His reactions were rather cute for a monster like him.

"You really aren't a smart kid, are you, Shizu-Chan?", he snickered.   
The boy flushed red and mumbled something among the lines 'shut the fuck up' and 'weirdo'. 

"My my, where did you hear such rude words? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?", he tried his best to sound disappointed. The truth was, it took all his self-control to keep himself from grinning madly. 

_What a beautiful, filthy mouth this monster had.._

Something else made Izaya hesitate though: Did he just flinch at the mention of his mothers name? He knew for sure that the parents of 'Shizuo' were neither dead, nor ill, nor something along those scenarios.   
Could that mean....? 

"Oh damn! You're a Mummy's Boy, aren't you?!" He laughed loudly at the shocked look he got in return. "What an interesting fact. What would you do if I told your parents I saw you destroying the hospital furniture and heard you cussing like an old sailor, ah?" 

Shizuo's expression fell from shocked to downright panicked. "You- you wouldn't dare!," he screeched. "I'll kill you, I'll fucking-" 

Izaya was very aware that those were empty threats. Both arms of his were broken and his ankle was lightly injured; never in hell was this Shizu-brat going to catch him. But from what he saw, he wouldn't say it was unlikely for him to still try. 

"You wanna try me? Who do you think they'll believe, huh? A poor, concerned patient or you?"   
The raven knew he was just being cruel at this point. Maybe that was, why he felt so much adrenaline rush trough his body. _Was he really that sadistic?_

The brown-haired teenager hissed, "What do you want?! You don't even know my parents, You're just an idiot. You piss me off.." 

_Yes, yes he was._

"Well I'm sure, they'll want to visit their poor injured son sometimes during the week. I'm stationed only three doors away. I'll see them." 

This, too, was a lie. He had to walk across the entire building just to see Shizuo. Not that he would know.  
It was working. Defeat was written across Shizuo's face. The younger male obviously didn't want to disappoint his family.  
So weak. 

"It was nice playing against you, but I've had enough of that. Now I want to play _with_ you."

"What the fucking hell do you want?!", the brunet repeated. "I don't have any money"

"Oh it's not your money that I want, little beast", Izaya whispered in a reassuring tone.   
He leaned closer, until he practically hovered over the other boy and whispered:

"It's your life..

You know what I realized today?  
Every time I am around, no matter if you do or don't notice me: You loose all your inhuman power. Ahaha...That's right, you should be scared, Shizu-Chan... To me you'll be nothing than a little doll. And you will forever stay that way." 

He straightened himself and started walking out of the room. Though, when he was halfway through the door, he stopped and sing-songed a last 

_"Sleep very well, my beloved monster"_

___________  
Writing this was really, really difficult for me. [And it took me damn long] I hope Izaya's not too OOC and apologize for possible (grammar)errors! I'll try and edit it as best as I can. 

(Fun fact: I always write the end, then the beginning and finally the body of a story)


End file.
